


You Were A Vision In The Morning When The Light Came Through (You Were Red)

by Migs



Series: Colors [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Come Sharing, Comeplay, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, malum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/pseuds/Migs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were A Vision In The Morning When The Light Came Through (You Were Red)

**Author's Note:**

> Well... This took ages... 
> 
> I had this in my notes for a MONTH but it was just not going the way I wanted it to. Still not 100% happy with it but here you have it.
> 
> Do let me know if you liked it!
> 
> Edited mostly on my iPad so do bear with me.
> 
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)

Calum wakes up to a warm body on top of him, Michael's head safely tucked in Calum's neck and Calum's half hard dick still buried inside Michael. Quick check on the phone tells him it is 8:30am and Calum has about 2hrs left before Michael would even start thinking of maybe, possibly, joining the world of living.

Calum doesn't really know how he feels right now. He is sad because he knows Michael is still hurting. He probably will for a while. After all Luke was a lot of Michael's firsts. First love. First boyfriend. First broken heart.

But that's ok. Calum was a lot of Michael's firsts too. First best friend. First kiss. First that entered Michael's body like a lover.

Calum had to admit that as appealing as idea of him fucking Michael awake was, he knew the blonde would bite his head of as soon as he reached his orgasm if Calum was to wake him up before 10am on their day off.

Whilst Calum's right hand was safely holding Michael close to his body, his left hand was now travelling down Michael's sides, hips and all the way down to this ass and place where they were still joined. Even though he gently cleaned the area after Michael feel asleep, some of Calum's spunk, saliva and lube leaked out around his cock. He gently traced Michael's opening which was all puffy and a bit damp from the liquids that escaped its tight grit around his dick during the night.

He traced gentle circles around it and felt it clenching. Like it couldn't decide what it wanted more. to clench around a cock or open for a finger. Michael whined in his sleep which caused Calum to retrace his hand back. He presses gentle kiss on Michael's forehead before slowly pulling out of him and getting out of bed.

Once he is out of bed he turns around and he can see that Michael already curled around Calum's pillow, like he cannot part himself from the smell and warmth of Calum just yet. With disheveled hair and peaceful sleeping face he looks like a fluffy kitten and Calum's heart might just skip a beat or two.

When he finally manages to tear his gaze away from Michael, he turns towards the suitcase at the bottom of the bed and searches for the bottle. Once he finds it, he carefully pulls the plug from the pile of the towels and heads towards the bathroom. Once he is done with washing his teeth, shower and cleaning the toy, he makes his way back to the room.

He looses the towel around his waist somewhere between the bathroom and the bed, where he is now crawling up and carefully tugging the sheets of the naked boy sleeping there. Michael doesn't wake up. Still sprawled on his belly and with a pillow tightly clutching to his chest. Calum slowly covers the sleeping boy's naked body with his own. He kisses his neck and slowly makes his way down the spine until his hand are resting on Michael's ass, his palms gently massaging the cheeks whilst his lips move down to the galaxies he sucked of Michael's thighs last night.

He takes his time, softly and slowly kissing and licking every mark he left until he reaches the place where Michael's ass meets his thighs. Calum lifts his head as his hands spread the cheeks. And then he can see it. All red and swollen, safely hidden from prying eyes is Michael's hole and when Calum pushes just a pad of a finger inside, he is still wet. So wet and so eager. The muscle sucking him in and not letting him go even when Michael is fast asleep.

Free hand fumbles in between the sheets in a search for a bottle that should still be there somewhere. Once located, Calum gently pulls the pad away and wets and warms his fingers in the substance.

He starts with one finger. Slowly pushing it inside, feeling the hot muscle clenching around it and the remains of last night's fuck still present inside Michael. Another finger joining the first. Scissoring Michael slowly open. Adding to the wetness already inside and making a space for the third finger. Slowly pulling out and watching how some of the mess follows the path of his finger.

He is spreading Michael's cheeks apart and staring at newly opened hole, winking at him, as if begging him to fill it up again. Calum is happy to do so. One hand grabbing for a plug whilst the other is holding the bottle of lube. Slicking the toy throughly before slowly, slowly, pushing it inside Michael.

It's a metal plug with plain base at the end. Nothing extraordinary about it. But Michael opens so beautifully around it. Calum watches in fascination when the widest part is stretching it open. Just leaving it there for a moment or to to marvel at it. And then just a gentle push and he is no longer pulling it in. He is not touching it at all. Michael's body is so eager for it it sucks it inside in no time, until the base is snugly resting against Michael's cheeks. The hole all swollen and glistening with lube but clenching around the plug like it belongs there.

Calum spreads Michael's cheeks one more time, to get a good look, taps the base with his thumbs three times before releasing them, climbing down off the bed and covering Michael back up. Leaving another gentle kiss on his temple before searching for some work out clothes in Michael's suitcase. He knows he has at least another hour before Michael wakes up so he might as well go to the gym.

Just to be safe, he leaves a note on the nightstand

_You shouldn't be awake yet. I'm at the gym. Cal x_

As he makes his way to the gym he orders 10 am breakfast to Michael's room. For two people.

-

The gym is quiet. It's only him and Ashton who joined him half hour into his session. They don't really speak much. Just nod in acknowledgement and occasional "Can you help me out here". It is quarter to ten when Calum starts thinking he should start heading back to the room. His hand is reaching for the door handle when Ashton properly speaks with him for the first time that day

"How is he holding up?"

Calum turns around, facing Ashton who is now standing next to him.

"He wanted to destroy Luke so I fucked him instead. I held him as we fell asleep and told him everything is going to be ok."

"You really love him so much, don't you. He will see it one day Cal. He will see it and accept it. Just wait and see."

Calum smiles at him. Expression turning serious again when he asks

"How is Luke holding up?"

"He drank the whole minibar, stripped down and told me I should fuck him hard because he is a whore and doesn't deserve anything good in his life."

"What did you do?"

"I rubbed his back as he puked his guts out, held him when he cried himself to sleep and left him a paracetamol on his nightstand when I left for the gym."

"They are going to be ok, right Ash?"

"Yeah." They both know it might take a while but it is the only acceptable ending.

-

When Calum returns to the room he is greeted with a sight of Michael Clifford popped up against the headboard of the bed and surrounded with breakfast food whilst there is a cartoon channel playing loudly in the background.

He is so beautiful. His hair sticking in all directions, chest littered with marks Calum left there last night and nothing but a bed sheet covering his lap. His lips are shiny with the juices from the food salad which Michael is currently destroying with his bare fingers. Small trickle of juice escapes his mouth but Michael's pink tongue quickly catches it. Leaving his lips looking even more obscene. Calum's dick gives an interested kick in his pants then.

Calum slowly and quietly makes his way towards the bed, not wanting to disturb a content state Michael is currently in. Calum can no longer restrain himself When Michael puts his fingers into the mouth to suck on the juices running down them. Pretty cherry red lips sucking on juicy fingers have Calum kicking off his shoes and crawling up the bed.

Michael looks up at him, pulls his fingers out his mouth and pouts at him

"You left me alone"

"Sorry baby, didn't want to wake you up too early so I went to the gym."

Calum is now straddling Michael's lap, taking the half eaten bowl of fruit from Michael's arms.

"Mmm... I like it when you are all sweaty. Smell like a proper man. Working hard for all those muscle that can so easily pin me down. Fuck Calum. You are so fit."

Calum smiles at him as his fingers fish out a piece of fruit out of the bowl and bring it to Michael's mouth. Michael raises his pierced eyebrow in question but opens his mouth and sucks Calum's fingers in anyway. His tongue catching the piece of fruit in between them and then lapping them clean of the juices. He closes his eyes eyes and moans around them. Calum's dick twitches again in his pants.

"Fuck Mikey, so hot."

"Yeah, I eat like a porn star. Crumbles all over the sheets and jam sticking to my fingers."

Michael laughs back at him. Shiny mouth now free of fingers and his eyes half closed. Calum can no longer restrain himself so he dives in for a kiss. Catching Michael's lips in his own. He tastes like strawberry jam and fruit salat as he licks into Michael's mouth.

"Not sure about that babe, but I think it's pretty hot how you are still full on my load."

Michael moans into the kiss and Calum can now feel how he is definitely interested if the bulge growing under the sheets is any sign.

"Gonna fuck another one into me?" Michael whispers dirtily in Calum's ear.

Calum can only groan in response.

"C'mon babe, wanna see. Show me what a good boy you are being for me. Clenching around the toy to keep me inside you."

And then the sheets are off and Michael is turning around and Calum is kneading the pretty bum cheeks again, leaving a kiss on each one of them and slowly spreads them to get a better look in between them.

"Cmon, hold them open for me. Yeah, just like that.

He fishes for a bottle of lube from in between the sheets and wets his finger of one hand whilst the other starts slowly pulling the plug out. The wet fingers now rubbing at the stretching hole, gently massaging the muscle as it opens for the toy and making Michael moan into the sheets. Once the toy is at its widest part Calum gets an idea. He removes his hands from the boy and the toy completely, admiring his handy work. Steel toy keeping Michael's opening spread, shiny with the lube and red from playing.

"Cmon babe, push it out for me. Wanna see that pretty arse work for it."

Calum is now joining Michael's hands at spreading the pale cheeks, his thumbs rubbing reassuring circles onto the skin.

Michael moans in frustration but follows Calum's order. Working his inner muscle hard to get the toy out of him. Dark skinned boy watches in fascination as the plug starts slowly moving out and then falling out with a soft squelching sound. Red and puckered out hole now gaping and dribbling a mixture of lube and Calum's spunk down the bottom's taint and balls where the plug is resting after it fell out.

It is dirty, messy and ridiculously hot. Making Calum's dick chub up at the rapid pace. He can't help himself but stick 2 fingers of his right hand into the needy hole whilst jerking his cock with his left hand. He sees how Michael's asshole is trying to clench around the two fingers, sucking and trapping them into the wet heat. Calum gently scissors his fingers and starts slowly pulling them out. Watching in fascination how the hole opens up and more mess leaks out. Calum now pushes three fingers in. Massaging the inner walls and curling them just right so that Michael bites hard into the pillows and fucks back onto the fingers.

Calum loves watching Michael fuck himself back on his fingers. He loves watching how his hole stretches around them and how messily it leaks around his fingers. He could spend whole day like this. With Michael on his belly, ass in the air and his fingers up the bright haired boy's arse. Watching it grip and suck on his fingers whilst he licks on Michael's balls and taint.

He separates himself from the pretty arse to take his clothes of and then he is lubing up his dick. spreading Michael's legs wider apart, gently teasing the head of his dick inside the hole and then roughly pushing all the way in. Once he is all the way in, he blankets Michael's body with his own. His arms sneaking under Michael's chest and holding him tightly as he waits for him to adjust. He buries his head in the crook of Michael's neck and gently licks and kisses the area there.

Once Calum can feel Michael's insides squeezing him, he gently starts moving his hips. Starting with slow in and out thrusts that must be doing wonders for his own arse and then continuing with circling his hips in figure eight shape. He has a good rhythm going on. Figure eight, figure eight, in and out, figure eight, figure eight, in and out. All the way making sure to hold Michael tight in his arms and occasionally lick and kiss on the neck he buried his head into. Michael started pushing back a while ago and his cock is rubbing against the sheets with every Calum's forward thrust. The tattooed arm slowly travels down the pale boy's chest and belly until it finds what it was searching for. Grabbing hard and leaking cock and trying to tug it in the rhythm their hips are creating.

Calum is the first to come. Rabbiting extremely hard three times before his dick is filling the warm hole again. Leaving it all open and empty. Before Michael can moan in protest, Calum is flipping him on his back and moving down the bed so that his head is now in between the pale thighs. He gently licks and sucks on Michael's balls before pushing three of his fingers back inside the wet and leaking hole. He then mouths his way up Michael's cock, licking at the head before sucking it in. He slurps and sucks and tongue fucks Michael's cock as his fingers are pushing the mess inside around and curling at all the right angles. Calum is gently massaging the little nub inside Michael whilst sucking on his cockhead when Michael comes. Back arching up and his come trickling down Calum's lips who just lets Michael shoot his load into his mouth, loosely sucking on the cockhead and letting it dribble out of his mouth.

Once Michael is done coming Calum abandons his dick I favour of kissing Michael's lips, pushing some of the mess inside the other boy's mouth. Letting the other boy taste himself on Calum's tongue.

"We need to invest in more pineapple" Michael says once Calum pulls back and then smiles at him.

"Trust you to think about how to make your spunk taste better when I'm still three fingers deep inside you."

"Well, we gotta plan for the future."

And Calum's heart swells at that. Future. Michael is his now.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it decent enough?
> 
> I have tumblr now? Come, say hi! [Itsmigs](http://itsmigs.tumblr.com/)  
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)


End file.
